A Past Friend, A New Love
by Evowizard25
Summary: Blowhole, today, is among the most evil beings on the planet. Yet, he couldn't have always been that way. What if his past comes back. Will he stop his evil schemes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my first Penguins of Madagascar story. I wanted to do this one on Dr. Blowhole, because there are so few stories about him. Especially, romance stories. We Don't know anything much of his past, except his stay at that park, so it gives me some liberty. Anyways, I just like romance stories. I hope you like this one.**

Deep inside an old abandoned building, a plot was being concocted by a devious mind. The very mind was possessed by a certain dolphin, Dr. Blowhole. His mechanical eye gleamed in the lights of his new evil lair. It was in a rundown neighborhood of New York. He wanted to be close, so it would be quicker to finish off his foes. The evil dolphin laughed. "Finally, my plans are coming along perfectly." He said. "Those Pen-Gu-Ins won't be able to stop me this time." He laughed again.

A lobster walked up to him. "Uh, boss. There's something you gotta see." He said.

Dr. Blowhole sighed. _'Well, they're here early.' _He thought. "Alright." He went along on his electric scooter. Since he was a dolphin, he couldn't walk on land. That fact had cost him once. He shook his head to get rid of that memory. He followed the lobster to a small room in top of the old building. There was a group of lobsters clustered around something. "Okay, what is all this trouble about?" The lobsters moved aside and he looked down at the source. It was a human. Once he got a good look at the human, which didn't take but a few seconds, his eyes widened. He stood straight up and backed off a bit, all the while looking at the girl. One should say woman, for she was in her early twenties. She was a girl of India heritage. "No. It can't be." He said, more to himself. Old memories rushed inside him.

"Are you okay, boss?" One of the lobsters asked, after a moment of silence.

Blowhole shook his head, to get himself together. "Yes, of course you fools." He said. He then looked at the woman to see her gagged and tied. She was unconscious. "Who tied her?" A few of the lobsters raised their hands. He went up to her, to get a closer look. He saw a few bruises on her body. Anger swelled up inside him. "Who did this?" He said. His anger was evident in his voice. This spooked the lobsters. A few of them shakily raised their claws. "Seize them." He ordered. The lobsters grouped up the perpetrators. "Take them to the food market." The perpetrators voiced their objections and cries of mercy. Even some of the others joined in. "Do it." This time they shut up and took the lobsters away.

Blowhole looked down at the girl. _'Looks like the past has come to haunt me.' _He thought. "Take the girl." He ordered, while keeping his eyes her. The lobsters picked her up. They made sure to pick her up gently, so as too not anger Dr. Blowhole. "Follow me." He turned and scooted away. They followed. He finally came to a bedroom. It was dark and gray. The paint had chipped off, and the wallpaper rotted away. It wasn't much, but at least there was a bed. He motioned towards the bed. The lobsters laid her down upon it. They untied her and took the gag out. "Leave." The lobsters did as he asked and closed the door. Dr. Blowhole just looked down upon the human. She brought up memories of a past he had lost. A past that once had so much happiness, but was torn away from him by humans. She had meant a lot to him back then. He knew she still had a place in his heart now. "Katrina." He said softly to her.

_(Flashback)_

The summer sun shone down upon the ocean blue. The waves gently rolled along, as the breeze swept by. The peaceful calm was then shattered by a spray of water. A small dolphin burst from out of the sea and twirled in the air. "Whaaa-hooo." He said, before plopping back down into the water. _'Nailed it.' _He thought. He swam up to a larger female dolphin. "Did you see that, mother?" He said. "I jumped up higher than last time."

His mother smiled at him. "Yes, you did." She said.

He snuggled up close to her. He felt so safe when he was with her. "Mother, do you think, if I jump high enough, I could fly." He asked, as he looked up at her with his big, innocent eyes.

"Of course." She said. "You can do whatever you set your mind to."

"I want to be the first dolphin to fly." He said. "I'll fly all over the world. I'll get a bunch of neat stuff and bring them home to you, mother. Wouldn't that be cool?"

She chuckled. "I can't wait." She said, kissing him on the head.

He squirmed out of her grasped. "Mother, I'm a big boy now." He said.

"I know, but you'll always be my little one." She said. "Now, give your mother a kiss."

He just smiled. "You'll have to catch me first." He said, before taking off. He heard his mother laughing, as he raced away. They kept going for awhile, before he started to tire. She caught him. He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. They both started laughing, before a large shadow started to loom over them. They both stared up at the slim shaped creature floated on the surface. "What is that, mother?" He looked up to see fear on her face.

"Go now." She said, urging him on.

"Why?" He asked.

"Don't question, just go." She said, pushing him forward. They rushed off, as the shadow neared. It picked up its speed slightly, but they quickly out swam it. "I think we lost them." They started to slow down. Since they had been paying attention to the shadow behind them, they didn't see the net up ahead. His mother slammed into it. He stopped and watched as his mother struggled in the ropes. He saw that she wasn't getting anywhere with them. He moved toward them. "No." She hollered. "Leon, just go. Leave me, please. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm not leaving you, mother." Leon said. He went up to the surface and took in a breath of air. Then, he headed down tried to break the ropes with his teeth. He wasn't making any headway with them, because of his small teeth. He looked over at his mother. "Don't worry, mother. I'll get you out." He went back up to the surface. When he did, he saw another one of the shapes, but now he could see the whole of the creature. It was huge, shooting out into the sky. Two legged creatures, which he had never seen before, walk across the huge monstrosity. What really scared him was that it was headed towards them. _'Why is this happening?' _He thought. He breathed in and dived. "Mother." He said as he got close to her. "The shadow is bigger than it looks and there are these two legged things on it. It's coming right at us." He noticed his mother wasn't moving as much as she had before. "Mother, are you okay?"

"No." She said, obviously tired. "I want you to promise. Please Leon, promise me."

"What is it, mother?" Leon said. He could see she was in pain. He wanted to cry, but he wasn't going to do that in front of her. He was a big boy after all. He had to be strong for her.

"Promise me that you'll leave me now." She said. Leon just stared at his mother. "There's a pod nearby. I have a few siblings there. They'll take you in."

Leon just shook his head. "No, mother." He said. "I'm not leaving you for nothing." He started on the ropes again. Gnawing and tearing with all the force he had. Still, it did not break them. "I'll get you out, mother." He continued on. When he tried to swim up to the surface, he stopped. Something was tugging on him. He looked down to see his tail caught. "Mother, I'm stuck." She moved her head slowly. She looked at him and cried slightly. Leon tried with all his might to break free, but he couldn't. Just then, the shadow hovered itself up above them. It stopped and did nothing for a moment. Then, the rope started too pulled upwards. Eventually, it pulled them over the surface. Leon wriggled in the air, as he was brought on board.

Leon was thrown on the ground. It felt strange, being out of the water. The cool air hit his skin, chilling him. The hot sun tingled upon his skin. It was a harder to breath, for it seemed like his chest was being crushed. "Mother, what is going on?" She didn't answer. He looked over at her. She wasn't moving at all. "Mother." He was scared now.

A few of the two legged creatures walked up to them. "Looks like we caught a couple of dolphins." One of them said.

Another one walked up to his mother. He bent down and looked at her. "She's dead, this one is." He said

Leon couldn't believe his ears. _'No.' _He thought urgently. He couldn't keep it inside anymore. "Dead. She can't be dead." He screamed. "Mother. Talk to me mother. Please."

"This one is still alive." One of them said. "Should we release him?"

"No." One said, while shaking his head. "The other one must have been his mother. He won't last a day without her." He paused for a moment, before snapping his fingers. "I got it. There's a new zoo opening up in New York. I bet they'll pay a handsome sum for a young dolphin."

Leon was shivering and crying. He was scared. Scared for himself. Scared of living without his mother. Scared of these strange creatures and scared of this zoo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi and welcome back. Now, in the previous chapter I had said this was my first Penguins of Madagascar story. That's not totally true. I was working on another one a few months before this, but I decided to publish this one first. I might publish the other one though as well. Now, this story is solely about Dr. Blowhole. I didn't intend to put in how he comes to hate the Penguins, although they will appear later in the story. I might do it anyway, as another flashback. **

Katrina stirred herself awake. She put a hand to her head, when a surge of pain ripped through her. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't anything small either. _'What happened?' _She thought. She looked around for a second and then looked down. Her head sprung up. She started looking all around herself. Her heart raced when she figured the obvious fact. This wasn't her house. _'Where am I?' _She thought, frantically. Now she remembered what happened to her last. "I've been kidnapped." She said aloud. She was breathing in and out heavily, fear gripping itself at her.

"Hello Katrina." A voice rang out.

"Who are you?" Katrina cried out. "And how do you know my name?"

"I've known you for a long time, Katrina." The voice rang out.

"What, are you some kind of stalker?" Katrina said. _'Oh great, I've been captured by a lunatic.' _She thought.

"Certainly not." The voice rang out. Whoever he was, he was very irritated by her remark. "I haven't seen you in years. If it hadn't have been for my henchmen mucking up and doing this to you, we wouldn't have met again."

"So, you didn't mean to capture me?" Katrina said.

"No." The voice said simply.

Katrina sighed. _'Well, that's a small relief.' _She thought. "Wait, what did you mean by henchmen." She said. "What, are you some kind of evil villain and I've stumbled upon your secret lair." She snickered.

"Yes." The voice said. Katrina gulped. _'Either I've been captured by a lunatic after all, or this guy really is an evil villain.' _She thought. _'I hope he's not the torture type.' _"Oh, don't worry." The voice said, as if reading her thought. _'Could he?' _"I won't hurt you. That's the last thing I want to do to you."

"Then, what are you going to do to me?" Katrina said, while holding her breath.

"I'll just keep you here, until my plan is completed." The voice said.

"Let me guess, 'World Domination.'" Katrina said, while snickering again. _'You have watched way too many cartoons.' _She thought.

"In a manner of speaking." The voice said. "One could honestly say the world will never be the same."

Then she heard something like dolphin noises. For some reason, it sounded vaguely familiar. "Is there a dolphin up there with you?" She asked.

The laughing automatically stopped. There was a moment of silence. "Uhhh…" The voice started. "No. Definitely not. Why would there be a dolphin up here? I'm not a dolphin, I assure you." It sounded shaky and uncertain.

Katrina put her hands on her hips. "I didn't ask if you were a dolphin." She said, while raising an eyebrow.

"Uhhh…" The voice started again. "I knew that." There was another moment of silence. "That's enough talking for now. Sit back and enjoy yourself. It might take a while." She heard the speaker being cut off.

Katrina sighed and laid back. _'Well, that settles it.' _She thought. _'I've been captured by a freak who thinks himself a super villain.' _She flipped over onto her stomach. She saw a small T.V. _'At least there's something to do.' _She grabbed the remote control and turned it on.

_(Flashback)_

"Come on, Katrina." Her mother called to her. "It's time to go."

Katrina giddily got her stuff together. She couldn't wait to get to the new amusement park. "Coming mother." She said. She hurried out to door of the apartment building. They had only recently come to New York. She was a little scared at first, but she adjusted quickly. They went outside. The sidewalks were busting with people, as such, the highway was as well. She looked up at the skyscrapers. _'I don't think I'll ever get used to a place so huge.' _She thought.

Her father hailed a taxi, which stopped and let them in. "Take us too that new amusement park." He said.

"Ah, I know the one." The Taxi driver said. They started off.

**I Know this flashback is short, but I just couldn't think of anything. Another note; yes I don't remember the name of the amusement park that Blowhole had to perform at. It doesn't really matter anyway. **


	3. Chapter 3

Later in the day, Blowhole sat at the monitor. Well, more of stood on his scooter. He watched as Katrina slept. "She doesn't believe me." He said to himself. A little anger swelled up in him. _'How can she not? She's in my captivity. She should believe anything I tell her. I wouldn't lie to her. Never.' _He thought. He looked down at her sleeping form. He smiled and sighed. _'Doesn't she look lovely.' _He thought. He shook himself. _'No. Don't get attached again.' _Then, something caught his eye. A lobster was moving around in her room. "I told no one to go in there." He said to himself. He went to press the speaker, but remembered that Katrina was sleeping. He scowled, before turning his scooter around and went on his way to her room. _'That lobster better not wake her up, or he'll be dressed in butter.' _He thought, as he scooted along. It didn't take long before he got to the room. He pressed the button to open the door. He scooted inside, as the doors closed behind him. "Where are you?" He whispered so as not to wake Katrina.

"Right here, boss." The lobster spoke up. He came out from around the bed. "Just putting a glass of water in here, if she woke up thirsty."

"Well, that's nice of you." Dr. Blowhole said. The lobster just stared at him. He didn't usually give out compliments. "But, you could have woken her up. I can't have her wake up and find a lobster walking around with a glass of water. That would be difficult to explain."

"Boss, why are you doing this for this human?" The lobster asked. "You hate humans. Why is she different?"

Dr. Blowhole just glared at the lobster. _'No one back talks me.' _He thought. _'Especially, my henchmen.' _He leaned in closer. The lobster cowered before him. "Why?" He said. "Why?" He growled, before pausing. "Because I love her, you idiot." The last part he said, aloud. Katrina's eyes flew open and she sat up. The two of them stared at her. "Oh, no." Dr. Blowhole said, softly to himself.

_(Flashback)_

Leon cried in a corner of his tank. _'That's what the creatures call it.' _He thought. _'Why did they have to bring me to this terrible place? It's small and cramped. I'm alone. There's no one to play with. I want my mother. They lied. She's alive. She can't be dead. I won't allow it.' _His crying got even louder. "What's the matter little one?" He heard someone say. He looked up to see an elderly sea gull. He was smiling a good natured smile at him. "Why are you so glum? It's a nice day out."

"I don't care about the day." Leon said. "These creatures stole me away from my home."

"What do you mean?" The sea gull said. "Another zoo. I can honestly say one is the same as the next."

"No." Leon said. "I was from the ocean. I was swimming with my mother, when these strange big creatures came up to us. We tried to swim away, but my mother hit this tangle up stuff. I tried to free her, but I couldn't. I got stuck as well. Then, these smaller, two legged creatures pulled us on board." He started sobbing again. "They said my mother was dead and then they brought me here." He paused, because of his crying. _'It's true.' _He screamed inside his own head. "They killed her. My mother is dead because of them. I hate them. I hate them so much."

"Wow, wow." The elderly sea gull said. "Let's not get hasty here. I'm sorry for your mother. It's a terrible loss, but don't do this. Hate won't bring her back. I doubt your mother would want you to go on hating, now would she." Leon shook his head. "Right, now my name is Edward. What's yours?"

"Leon." He said.

"Nice to meet you Leon." Edward said. "I'll be here whenever you need me. I'm reliable like that." He flew off. Leon just stayed there in the water, as he contemplated the sea gulls words. _'He's right.' _He thought. _'Mother would want me to be happy. I'll do that. I'll be the happiest dolphin in the world. Then, I'll fly out of here and go home. I'll make you proud mother. I'll keep my promise.' _


	4. Chapter 4

Katrina could faintly hear something scurrying around, but kept her eyes closed. _'I won't let them know I'm awake.'_ She thought. _'He just might think about doing something to me.' _So, she just let the noise go by. _'Besides, it sounds like a rat.' _A moment later, she heard the door open and close. _'Who's it now?' _She thought, but remained quiet. She was plotting her escape. She heard people whispering. _'Maybe, I'll pick up something important.' _She thought eagerly. They kept whispering for a moment. She couldn't make out anything they were saying. _'Well, there goes that plan.' _She thought, before she heard someone speak aloud. "Because I love her, you idiot." It said. She recognized it as the voice from earlier._ 'Okay, I wasn't expecting that.' _She thought. It caught her so off guard, she opened her eyes and sat up. She was taken aback, when, instead of two people, she saw a dolphin and a lobster. "Oh, no." The dolphin said. She was breathing in heavily. "Okay, it's official, I've gone crazy." She said.

The dolphin looked down at the lobster. "See." It said. _'It shouldn't be saying anything.' _She thought. "See, what you've done."

"But, boss…" The lobster started.

The dolphin cut him off. "Now, she thinks she's gone crazy." He said. "I have to calm her down now. I hope you're happy. You're lucky you don't end up at the food market." The lobster gulped. "What are standing around for? Go." The lobster quickly scurried out of the room. The dolphin then turned its attention to her. He scooted closer.

Katrina held a hand out in front of herself. "Stay back." She said. "You're just an illusion in my mind. You have to do what I say."

The dolphin laughed. _'That's the same laugh.' _She thought. "I'm not an illusion, Katrina." He said.

"How do you know my name?" Katrina said.

"I told you already." The dolphin said. "I know you."

"Then, what's your name." Katrina said.

The dolphin obviously grew sad. He looked down at the ground. "Dr. Blowhole." He said. "That's what it is. So, call me nothing else."

"How can I understand you?" Katrina asked.

"I injected you with a strain of new D.N.A. that allows you to understand us animals." Dr. Blowhole said. Katrina gasped. _'He put something inside me.' _She thought. "There's no need to panic. It was a simple procedure."

"How dare you." Katrina screamed. "How dare you put something inside, without asking? I don't want to listen to animals. I just want to get out of here. So, you better let me out of here, you crazy dolphin."

"Katrina." Dr. Blowhole said. "Don't do this. Just calm down. It'll be alright. I wouldn't have done it, if it would hurt."

"Why?" Katrina said. She was glaring at him, with her arms crossed. "Why should I believe you?"

"We know each other Katrina." Dr. Blowhole said. He scooted up close to her. "Look at me." She turned her head away and closed her eyes. Then she felt him put a fin on her cheek and turned her to face him. Still, she kept her eyes closed. "Katrina." He said, softly. "Please, look at me. Please remember all the good times we had together. How it felt to be together."

He had said it so warmly and affectionately, that she couldn't resist. She opened her eyes and stared for at him for a moment. She gasped when she recognized this dolphin. _'It can't be.' _She thought. "Leon." She said.

Dr. Blowhole turned his head away. "I said it was Dr. Blowhole." He said.

"Leon, is that you?" Katrina said. Her eyes were tearing up.

"In another life, I was known as that name." He said. "But he died the night they took you away."

"Leon." Katrina screamed in pure joy. She wrapped her arms around him as she cried. "I can't believe it's you. I thought you were dead."

Leon laughed. "Dead." He said. "Nothing could ever kill me. I'm too hardy."

"I'm glad you're okay." Katrina said. She pulled an away to look at his face. She kept her hold on him, though. "I've never forgotten you. You were my closest friend. What happened to you? Why didn't you find me earlier?"

Leon looked to the ground. "I got caught up in revenge." He said. "I just grew so angry, that's all I could think about. Please don't be mad with me. That's the last thing I want."

Katrina hugged him. "I could never be angry with you." She said.

_(Flashback)_

Katrina giddily looked around the new amusement park. She so wanted to check everything out. Yet, the thing she wanted to see most was the dolphins. _'I love dolphins.' _The little girl thought. _'They are so cute.' _Her parents had to keep up a quick pace, so as to stay up with her. "Come on." She said to her parents behind her. "I want to see the dolphins."

Her mother laughed. "I think there's no arguing with her." She said.

"Yes." Her father said. "I just wish she didn't have to keep running all the time. My feet are killing me." They finally sat down, not far from the dolphin holding tank.

Katrina giggled with excitement. She went over to the edge. She was a little disappointed when she saw only a little one in there. "Awww. I wanted to see big ones." She said. Just then, the dolphin swam up to her. Her eyes lit up when it lifted its head up out of the water. It sprayed water out of its blowhole. She giggled when she got wet. "You're a cute dolphin." The dolphin squeaked. She giggled again. "You even sound cute. What's your name?" The dolphin squeaked again. "I think I can guess it." She paused, tapping her finger on her chin. "Is it Melvin?" The dolphin shook his head. "Is it Ricky?" The dolphin shook his head again. She snapped her fingers. "Is it Leon?" The dolphin nodded and squeaked excitedly. It also clapped his flippers. Katrina giggled at his performance. "Okay, Leon it is. I'm Katrina." She said, while pointing to herself

"I see your having a nice time with the dolphin." Her father said.

Katrina ran over to her father. "His name is Leon." She said. "He told me."

Her father raised an eyebrow. "He told you." He said.

"Well, not exactly." She said. "But he seems to like being called that."

Her father laughed. "Well, you can call it whatever you like." He said, while playing his hand through her hair. He took her hand as they started off again. She waved good bye and could have sworn he did too. _'I can't wait to see that cute little dolphin again.' _She thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Blowhole slowly scooted over to Katrina's room. He stopped just short of it. She had been there for about a week. He breathed in and out. "Okay." He said, softly to himself. "You can do this." He pressed the button and the doors swooshed open. Katrina was sitting on the bed, combing her hair. She turned her head to look at him and smiled. He sighed. _'Okay, you may just be over your head.' _He thought.

She giggled after a moment. "Is there something you wanted, Leon?" She said.

Blowhole shook his head. "Uhhhh, yes." He said, finally. Katrina giggled again. "Yes, Katrina, there is something I want to ask you." He scooted closer and gulped. "Would you like to take a stroll with me?"

Katrina looked at him inquisitively. "But, I'm your captive." She said, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you worried that I might escape, or something?"

Blowhole shook his head. He laughed. "I don't fear that." He said. "You won't run off on me. You wouldn't want to ruin my life's work, now would you?"

Katrina crossed her arms and huffed. "I do have a life, you know." She said. "I will get to it one day." She sighed. "But, until then, why not. Although, it would look really weird if people see a woman walking beside a dolphin, on a scooter, with a mechanical eye." She had a short pause between each of those descriptions.

Blowhole laughed. "I see what you mean." He said. He rubbed underneath his jaw for a moment. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. _'It so crazy, it just might work.' _He thought. "I got it. Why didn't I think of this earlier? It's pure genius." Katrina opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. "I'll be back soon, Katrina. Just get yourself ready, I'll meet you here." He scooted over to his lab. He looked around at the chemicals. _'Come on.' _He thought. _'With the right set of chemicals, I can do this.' _He searched frantically, until he found them. He laughed a maniacal laugh. He gathered them up and put them on a table. He dripped them into the vial and swooshed them around. He took the finished serum and lifted it to his eye level. He smiled. _'Katrina, prepare to meet the new me.' _He thought, before drinking the serum.

Blowhole wiped his lips after drinking the serum. He sat the bottle on the counter. He stood there for a moment. _'Well,' _He said at last. _'That's it?' _Just then, he felt a tingling sensation. His body started to shake. It shook so much, he fell off his scooter. He writhed on the floor, not from agony, but from severe discomfort. Suddenly, it all stopped. He grabbed the counter with an outstretched hand and pulled himself up. He stood up and looked down at himself. He was standing on two feet. He looked at his hands. _'I'm peach.' _He thought. He shrugged. _'Well, we all have to deal with a change, here and there.' _He grabbed a mirror and looked into it. He saw a human face. He had a lean, but handsome face. He put a hand to his cheek. _'Still silky smooth.' _He thought. He just smiled and laughed. He then jumped up into the air and punched upwards. "Yes." He said.

_(Flashback)_

The sun set in the distance. The humans had left the amusement park. "Mr. Edward." Leon called out. "Mr. Edward. Where are you?"

Just then, he heard the fluttering of wings. He looked up to see the elderly sea gull land down on the side of the pool. "What is it, boy?" He said.

"Mr. Edward. Something marvelous happened today." Leon said, giddily. "I met this human girl. She was so nice and she guessed my name. Could you believe? She guessed it and she talked with me. I think she's my new friend."

Edward laughed. "Boy, you really are something." He said. "That's the thing with humans. When they are young, they are so kind and gentle. It's almost like they can understand us. They usually change when they get older. Of course, quite a few females and some males do seem to hang on to this gentleness. I'm happy for you, Leon. I just want to tell you now."

"Ahh, you're just saying that." Leon said. "Katrina wouldn't be mean to me. She'll always be my friend."

"She told you her name?" Edward said. "Well, that usually doesn't happen. They usually just stick us with ridiculous little names. They don't usually go the whole nine yards with the name business." He paused for a moment. "This Katrina sounds nice. Maybe, I'll meet her one day."

Leon nodded and squeaked with excitement. "Ya. That would be great." He said. "It would be like a get together of friends. I've never really had friends."

"With your attitude, I think you'll have a lot more in the future." Edward said. Leon squeaked with joy and clapped his fins together.


	6. Chapter 6

Kristina looked herself over in the mirror. She smiled when she thought herself lovely. Especially, in a purple dress Blowhole had picked out for her. He had gotten a lot of clothing and other things to try and please her. _'He is such a sweet heart.' _She thought. _'You know, why am I getting so dressed up for this? It's just Leon. Leon, the dolphin.' _As she was thinking this, she heard a knock on the door. She smiled again. _'Well, at least he has manners.' _She patted down her dress. "Come on in." She said.

The doors swooshed open and a man was standing there. Her mouth dropped when she saw him. He was quite handsome. She could see a well defined body was hidden under those clothes. The only thing that detracted to this was his metal eye. _'Metal eye.' _She thought. He smiled. "Ah, I see you like it, Katrina." He said, in an all too familiar voice.

She closed her mouth and her eyes widened. "Leon." She said. She walked up close to him. "Leon, is that you?" He nodded. She just looked at him for a moment, before taking a step back. "How? How can this be?"

"Ah, yes." Leon said. "About that. You see, as you said before, a woman and dolphin would look weird together. So, I came up with a brilliant idea. Why not become human. It wasn't that hard. All I needed was the right set of chemicals in the right proportions. Not at all difficult really. Although, it was quite unpleasant." He looked to her. "Did you get all that?" She shook her head. "Ah, well I should have seen that. Does this change anything?"

Katrina was staring at him at the moment. _'Wow, he's so handsome.' _She thought. Leon snapped his fingers in front of her face. She shook her head. "What were you saying?" She said.

"I said, does this change anything?" Leon said.

Katrina just laughed, before taking one of his arms. "In a good way." She said. They started off.

After a few moments of walking the streets in silence, Leon spoke. "So, what have you been doing since we last met?"

Katrina looked up at him. "Ah, nothing much." She said. "I just work in the biology department, specializing in aquatic mammals."

"Ohhh." Leon said, smiling. "You study dolphins."

"Among other things." Katrina said. She nudged him. "I never forgot about you. That night was the worst night of my life. I've dedicated my life to making sure other animals aren't treated the same way. I was even hoping I might find you." She was crying slightly. "Silly."

Just then, she felt a soft hand on her cheek. Leon gently pulled her face to look at him. _'Even as a human, he's silky smooth.' _She thought. "It's not silly." He said, while wiping away her tears. She looked up into his eyes. Well, his one human eye. She saw compassion. Compassion unmatched by any of her ex-boyfriends. She then looked at his lips. _'I wonder what they feel like.' _She thought. That thought allured her. She leaned in closer and closed her eyes. "Uhh, Katrina, what are you…" He was interrupted when she placed her lips upon his. He just stood like a statue for a moment, before melting into her kiss. The kiss lasted a few moments, as they explored the depths of one another. Finally they pulled apart. They just looked at each other for a moment. "Katrina, I had no idea." He said at last.

Katrina smiled and laid her head on his chest, while he held onto her. "Leon, how long can you stay human?" She said. Leon was silent for a moment. She pulled away and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry. I don't want to force you into doing anything you don't want to do."

Leon took her hands. "I would do anything for you." He said. "You know that. I wouldn't just let you go like that after all these years. I can stay like this for as long as you want."

Katrina started to cry. She went and hugged him, while burying her head into his shoulder. "Oh, Leon." She said.

"Katrina." Leon said, while keeping his arms snuggly around her.

"I love you, Leon." She said. "I know now that I always have. In a sense."

"And I have always loved you." Leon said, before laughing. "In a sense."

_(Flashback)_

It had been months since her first meeting with Leon. Katrina just couldn't wait to meet her friend again. Yet, it was never just the two of them. She couldn't stay long, or do much with him. Then she got an idea. _'It might be tricky, but it'll be worth it.' _She thought. She went and grabbed a few things. She checked if her parents were asleep. She smiled when she did. She quietly climbed out the window. They lived on the first floor, so it was no danger. She knew where Leon was. It wasn't but a few minutes from here. They usually walked, but dad hadn't known it the first time. Once she got there, she squeezed through a hole in the fence. She tip toed to his exhibit. When she saw Leon, she smiled. She went over to the side of the tank. "Leon." She said. "Leon, wake up. It's me." Right then, the dolphin stirred itself awake. It went over to her. He started to squeak and clap his hands. Katrina put a finger to her mouth and shushed him. "Quiet. They might catch us." The dolphin quieted down. "Now, I just wanted to talk to you. Alone." Just then, a sea gull flew over to them and landed. She giggled. "Okay, maybe not so alone."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone. It is good to see you are reading my story. (I look dishelved and a bit bruised). Sorry for the appearance. Some nut tackled me while I was in the background. You want to know the weird thing. The weird thing was that this person thought I was Blowhole. I mean really. I look nothing like him. I have both my eyes. Now moving past this, here is the story.**

Weeks had gone by, since the day that his minions had captured Katrina. Dr. Blowhole could not put a word to how he was feeling. Every moment of these weeks, the sweet and attractive human was on his mind. He was at the moment doing so, while through the streets in his human form. Usually he wouldn't to be anywhere near humans, but Katrina was persistent. Now, though, he didn't mind their presence. He sometimes felt so confident out, that he thought of paying the Pen-gu-ins a visit, just to bug them. He just laughed the idea off when it formed. _'They're smarter than you like to believe.' _He thought. _'It wouldn't be wise to risk myself for no good reason.' _

While walking down the streets of New York, he came across a small sushi restaurant. His stomach started to growl. _'What better way to have raw fish in public, then at a sushi restaurant.' _He thought. He went over to it. Before entering the building, his cellphone started to ring. He looked at it and found it was from his lair. Blowhole growled. He answered. "What is it?" He said.

"Boss." The lobster said on the other end of the line. "We did it. The newest weapon is complete."

"Yeah, woop-dee-doo." Blowhole said, half heartedly. "Now can you just shut up? I'm about to have my lunch. I prefer them when I don't have to talk with complete imbecilic people like you. It totally ruins my appetite."

"Boss, you don't sound too excited about this." The lobster questioned.

"Not really, no." Blowhole said, while sitting down at a table. "I'm a little busy right now." A waiter approached him and handed him the menu. "Thank you." He said to the waiter.

"Boss, did you just say thank you?" The lobster said.

Blowhole started to tap the table in annoyance. "And what of it?" He said. "I am your boss; I can do whatever I want."

"It's just that, ever since Katrina…" The lobster started.

"Don't you ever say anything against her, do you hear me?" Blowhole said, his temper rising. "Now that I think about it, why are you talking to me like this? I am your boss, the nefarious Dr. Blowhole. I can easily send your carapace all the way to Asia. I bet they would love you there." He could hear a faint gulp. "Well it seems my point has come across."

"But boss, what about the weapon?" The lobster said.

Blowhole then thought of his new weapon. Yes, he could use it, exact his revenge on the human species. Yet, when he thought of using it, Katrina popped into his head. Her face, voice, and everything else. He was flooded with emotions of joy. Then, he thought of using it again. Another image of Katrina popped up. In the middle of the debris of the city, he could see her. Half crushed under the rubble, as pale as a human could be. She was lifeless. That thought scared him off the weapon. "No." He finally said. "I will not…" Then, something caught his ear.

"I think I'll order." A voice said.

Blowhole cringed when he heard the voice. Terror and anger both swelled up inside him. _'Why?' _He thought, even when he knew the reason. That all too familiar voice would ever be etched into his mind. He turned around. His eyes flew as wide as they go. In the restaurant, not a few feet away, was a large, well-muscled man. When he saw him, Blowhole initially wanted to run for his life. Then, he thought of just going over there and killing the man. The man looked down at the menu, with a faint smile on his face. _'He's smiling.' _Blowhole thought. _'The man is smiling. How can he be smiling? After all that he did to me. That accursed skipper.' _He then proceeded to get u from his chair and walk out of the building. He picked up the phone. "I've had a change of heart." He said. The earlier image of Katrina's body was replaced with his mother's. They both were grim, but only one was real. His remaining eye twitched. "Get the weapon ready. We have work to be done."

_(Flashback)_

It had been a few years since Katrina's visits had started and Leon was overjoyed by them. They were the greatest of friends. They would play and talk (although she couldn't understand him, but she liked to just listen to him anyway.) He couldn't have been happier. He was waiting for her, like always. She didn't keep him waiting. "Hello, Leon." She said to him.

He swam up to her. "Hello, Katrina." Leon said, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. He did it anyway. _'Funny, how animals can talk to each, yet humans are so deaf.' _He thought, but expelled it soon afterwards. He never liked thinking anything bad about anyone, while Katrina was around.

"How was your day?" Katrina asked, while petting him.

"Fine." Leon chirped. He then used his blowhole to spray water up into her face. She laughed and he joined in.

"Playful today, are we." Katrina said, smiling her dazzling smile. "I'll be right back." She then went to the human building. Leon swam excitedly around the pool. He always loved swimming with her. They were the highlights of the evening. He sometimes, during these swims, pictured her as a dolphin. It was made him laugh. She came back a moment later, with her full body swim suit. She jumped into the pool and Leon swam up to her. He nuzzled her neck, which made her giggle. Katrina splashed water onto him. He backed off and reeled out of the water. Using a trick, he kept sending wave after wave of water at her. Katrina laughed, as she shielded herself with her arms. "Okay." She said. "I get it." Leon stopped and swam up to her. She smiled and started to swim. He swam right beside her all the way. He could see Edward looking at them, smiling. Leon was utterly happy.

Then, he heard a voice. "Hey, I hear something." Leon remembered what had happened earlier that day. Katina's night time visits were kept in secret for a while, but the night guard caught them eventually. The old man was nice and let Katrina come back every once and a while. The old man had died recently, which saddened him very much. He was replaced by two men, earlier that day. He didn't know how they would react to Katrina being there. He soon would find out.

One of the men came over to the tank. "Hey, you're not supposed to be here." He called out to Katrina. "Get out of the pool right this instance."

"Make me." Katrina said, playfully.

The other guy came over to them. "What's going on here?" He asked.

"We got a woman in the dolphin tank." The first man said. "She doesn't want to come out."

"Really, I hadn't noticed." Katrina said, before laughing. Leon laughed as well.

The first man growled. "Don't push me." He said.

The second man looked at her. "Okay, young lady, you get out this instance." He said.

"Okay, okay." Katrina said, swimming over to them. When she reached the side, the first man roughly picked her up. "Ouch." She yelped. Leon glared at the man. The man than smacked her across the face. She cried out.

Leon couldn't take that. He swam forward and bit down upon his arm. The man howled his pain and let go of the Katrina. Edward had come onto the scene and was pecking at the second man, who had his arms up, protecting his face. The man Leon was dealing with took out his flashlight. He came down hard onto Leon's eye, causing him much pain. Leon let go and swam a short distance away. He tried to open his eye, but it remained shut. He heard Katrina scream for him. He looked through his other eye to see the first man drag her away. The second man had taken out a dagger and plunged it into Edward. "No." Leon swam toward the sea gull. The two men walked away, dragging Katrina with them.

Leon looked down upon the elderly sea gull. "You're going to be alright." He said to him. "You're going to get better."

Edward just stared at him. The stab wound on his chest looked really bad. "Forgive." He said, before passing away.

"Don't go, please." Leon said. "You haven't even told me what to forgive. Please, you have to tell me." There was no answer. Leon's heart was cracking. He whimpered, before hearing Katrina scream out for him. "Katrina." He yelled out, his heart utterly falling to pieces. The world was crumbling around him. _'No.' _He thought. _'Not again.'_

**Thank you for reading. Just to let you know, the two guards didn't do anything else bad to her. They just dumped her off at her place. Just wanted to let you people know that. Till next time. Oh and I've put up security so no one's going to tackle me again. (Yeah, I know it was you 'mutated-ducks-rule'. I'll be keeping an eye on you)**


	8. Chapter 8

Katrina just stared at the thing in her hands. She couldn't believe what it was telling her. _'Well, it shouldn't come as a complete shock.' _She thought. _'It was a risk after all.' _She then threw it into the trash can. She laid herself down upon the bed, thinking of what she was going to tell Leon. "Well, I could just go or the direct approach." She said, aloud. "Leon I'm…"

Just at that moment, said person walked into the room. "You're what?" Leon asked.

Katrina started to sweat. "I'm just so happy to see you." She said, lying through her teeth.

Leon didn't seem to picking those signals. "Well, I just left an hour ago." He said. Katrina just walked up to him and placed a kiss upon his lips. "Although, an hour seems like a long time."

Katrina giggled. "Yes it does." She said, before looking down to the ground.

"Is everything alright?" Leon asked, lifting her chin up to look at him. He never did like to see her get down.

Katrina let out a long breath. _'Here it goes.' _She thought. "Leon…"

She was interrupted when a lobster came into the room. "Boss the weapon is ready." The lobster said.

Katrina's eyes widened in shock. "Weapon?" She looked up at Leon. He was avoiding eye contact. "Come on Leon, you can't be serious? I thought you were through with this evil thing."

Leon scowled, increasing his grip on her. It hurt her a little. "Evil." He said. He turned to look at her. "I was never evil. You should know that. I never did anything to those humans that they didn't deserve."

"Leon." Katrina said, pushing away from him. "Stop this right now. Leon please."

"Katrina." Leon said, stepping up to her. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. She felt safe in his arms. He whispered into her ear. "Don't worry Katrina. Nothing will ever happen to you." She sighed. "Once the humans have been dealt with, there will be nothing in our way."

Katrina squirmed out of his grasp. She backed away from him, terror filling her eyes, as well as the tears. "Please Leon." She said. "Don't do this. Humans aren't all bad. Don't strike at us for nothing."

"Nothing?" Leon said, his remaining eye twitching. "Nothing. Do you call them killing my mother nothing? Do you call them taking me from my only home to perform in some low down park nothing? Do you call them taking you away, killing Edward, and taking away my eye nothing?" His voice was getting louder and louder. "I was eternally doomed to spend my life alone. Humans never allow me a piece of sanctuary. They must pay for this. I'm surprised you don't agree."

Katrina couldn't help but cry. She sat down onto the bed. "I'm sorry for all that has happened to you, but please don't do this, Leon." She said.

"I can do what I want." Leon said, heading towards the door. He looked back at her. "And the name is Dr. Blowhole." He yelled that, before slamming the door behind him. Katrina just sat in the bed, with her face in her hands, sobbing. _'Why, Leon?' _She thought. _'Why?'_

_(Flashback)_

Katrina lay in her bed crying. The night before had been traumatic for her. It had started out well, but now she didn't know what to think. One thing had led to another, and now Leon was hurt and her little sea gull friend dead. Her parents were at first furious with her for sneaking out, but then noticed some bruises on her. They then sued the two guards. They didn't want her going back to the park, because they still worked there. She knew they meant well, but now she could never see her friend anymore. Even worse, they were planning on moving. This struck another nerve. Now Leon would only be a memory. She didn't even know if he was okay or not. _'Why?' _She thought, crying heavily into a pillow. _'Why did these things happen to me?'_

**Well, it seems like danger is a brewing. What is this new weapon? What will it do? Expect much action coming.**


	9. Chapter 9

Blowhole looked down upon his lair. He was standing from his balcony, one he hadn't used in a while. His plan was going well. Perfectly to be frank, but he was scowling at the whole scene. The incident with Katrina had left him seething with anger. _'How dare she do that?' _He thought. _'How dare she tell me what I can or cannot do? Doesn't she know that I am doing for her? That I've always done everything for her?' _

One of his lobsters came over to him. "Boss, the prisoner is getting restless." He said.

Blowhole chuckled. _'Of course.' _He thought wickedly. _'He should be and more.' _"Is the weapon ready and primed?" He said. The lobster nodded. Dr. Blowhole smirked. "Good. Bring him out here and tied him to the wall. We'll see if he becomes comfortable." Soon afterwards, a large man was brought out into the lair. He was beaten and bruises covered him. The lobsters tied him to the wall and left him to hang there. Blowhole moved his scooter over to him and smiled in his face. "Comfortable?" He said.

The man glared at the dolphin. The man from the restaurant. The man who had ruined his life. "Why have you brought me here?" He said, with scorn.

"I just thought it would be appropriate." Dr. Blowhole said. "You know, as you are the initial cause of all this."

"What are you talking about?" The man said, confused by his rambling.

"You humans have so pour memories." Blowhole said. _'Katrina remembered you.' _He thought, before he mentally strangled himself. Katrina would wait. She would warm up to this. "Don't you remember that little dolphin all those years back?" The man just stared at him. "The little dolphin whose mother you killed."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember." The man said. "It must have been a long time ago. A lot of things have happened since then. Animals get caught in nets all the time. It just happens."

Blowhole was seething with fury. "It just happens." He said. "It just happens." He yelled in the man's face. "Of course, it just happens with you humans. You can't help it when you slaughter thousands of us a day. We're not human. It just happens, when people slaughter animals just for trinkets, clothes, or some idiotic medicine that doesn't work. It just happens, is your excuse. You humans have no sympathy with us animals. You're animals too, yet you are too simple minded to see that. Still, you all have lost that right. Especially you." He moved his face right up into the human's one. "Especially you. You will be the first human to die in my new world. A safe world. A free world. A no human world."

"Please." The man pleaded. "Don't hurt me. I'm sorry for killing your mother."

"She was all I had." Blowhole screamed, cutting off the man. "All I had in the world. Our pod died in a storm in the reef. My father died while defending us from a shark. She was all I had left and you took her." Through his anger, tears started welling up. "How would you like it if I killed your mother? I doubt you would not feel anything."

"I can't bring her back." The man said. "If I could I would. Please, don't kill me."

Blowhole just laughed. His laugh was quite demented, even for him. "No." He said. "I will not kill you." The man sighed. "My weapon will." The man gulped at his statement. A smaller version of his weapon lowered itself uplifted itself from the floor. Blowhole turned around. "Lobsters! Get the weapon ready. It's time to show the humans their time is up."

"I don't think so." A familiar voice called out.

Usually Blowhole would smirk and address his adversary, but now he just growled. "I do not have time for these games." He called out, without looking at them. He pressed a button on his scooter. Automatically, metallic disks whizzed by and took hold of his adversaries. Blowhole turned around and looked at the penguins. They were up against the wall. The magnetism of the disks keeping them pinned to the wall. "Skipper." He said, with scorn. His usual banter was out of his mind. "I should have known you and your team would come."

Skipper just smirked. "As always, Dr. Blowhole." He said. "I never miss the chance to foil another one of your sinister plots."

Blowhole's eye twitched. "You won't stop me this time, Skipper." He said, the last word was strained this time. _'No!' _He screamed in his mind. _'Keep it together.' _"I will finally be able to put humans in their place."

"Uughh." Skipper groaned. "Can't you ever just let it rest? I mean really, get a life."

Blowhole growled, which obviously surprised Skipper. He never growled. "Insolent Pen-Gu-Ins. I will never stop. I will never rest until I have my revenge."

"For performing?" Private spoke up.

"It is much more than that." Blowhole spat at him. "I haven't even told you my plan." Skipper opened his mouth. _'Probably going to guess it.' _"I'll tell you." Blowhole cut him off. "My newest plan makes all my others look like a damsel hitting a bunny with a flower." The penguins snickered. "It's a good comparison, so shut up." The penguins stopped. "Now, my newest weapon, is a global satellite that can obliterate cities anywhere on the globe at any time. Kind of like that movie 'Independence Day.' With this, I shall oust the humans out from their precious civilization. I will then hunt the rest down and confine them, so they will never again harm another living creature."

"Global satellite." Kowalski said.

"Destroy cities." Skipper said.

"Hunt down humans." Private said.

"Whaa-rooo-wendance-say." Rico said.

"I watched it not long ago." Dr. Blowhole said. "I thought it was a good movie."

"I concur with that assessment." Kowalski said.

"I personally didn't like the aliens." Private said, shivering at the memory of the death and destruction scenes from the movie.

"Men, that's enough." Skipper barked. The others went silent. "Now, Blowhole. Why don't you let us out? It would make this a whole lot easier."

"I'm just trying to buy a few extra seconds." Blowhole said. _'How they keep escaping, I'll never know. They have too much luck for their own good.' _He thought. "Now be silent. You're about to see the true power of my weapon."

"Oh, no you're not." He heard a voice say. A very familiar voice. Blowhole saw Katrina stand in front of the man, as the laser prepared to fire.

_(Flashback)_

The night surrounded him and all he could do was cry. _'Humans take everything away from me.' _He kept on thinking. _'Why?' _Edward was dead. The zookeepers had thrown him into a plastic bag the next morning and took it away. Katrina was gone. She must be dead as well. _'Of course, they probably like killing so much that they would kill their own kind. Now, they leave me with no one.' _

The weeks had gone by, in all that time he grew more and more bitter about performing. That, and it was a bit more difficult without one of his eyes. During that time, he had been working on a way to get out. A device to transport him to safety. A bubble. He would fly out. Through his research he even invented an artificial eye to help him see. On the night he had completed his work, he immediately used it to escape. As he was flying away, he looked back to the amusement park. The place where he had met such nice friends. Now they were gone. He shed a tear. "Bye." He said, softly before flying away. _'Here's to you mom.' _He thought, as the bubble floated through the air, to his freedom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't posted in a couple of days. Just getting things settled in college. **

Katrina lay on the bed, crying her eyes out. _'Why?' _She kept on thinking over and over. _'He should know the truth.'_ An alarm rang through her room, a sign telling of the weapon readying to fire. She knew he would go through with it, so she stood up from the bed and wiped away her tears. _'Okay Katrina.' _She thought. _'No more. You are going to march right up to him and tell him the truth.' _She then went over to the door. The door wasn't locked, so they parted easily enough. She walked through the corridors unhindered. A few lobsters walked along, but they didn't pay any attention to her. They had learned that their master would punish them severely if they ever did anything against her. While that was sweet, she didn't like the thought of people being hurt for her. Which was what Leon was doing right now. She eventually came upon his 'secret' lair. There she saw a man strung to the wall. Katrina could see that he was beaten and this shocked her. _'Leon.' _She thought. _'You can't have done this.' _Just as she was thinking this, she could hear his voice, shouting angrily at the man. "How would you like it if I killed your mother? I doubt you would not feel anything." He said.

'_So, he was the man who killed his mother.' _Katrina thought, looking at him. He didn't seem like a cold and heartless monster, which Leon said he was. He was broken. _'This has to stop.' _On cue, four penguins burst into the lair. Leon quickly caught them and was having one of his evil rants. She sighed. _'I hope I can change him.' _She went over to the man, using the distraction to her advantage.

He just looked at her, while she tried to pry the bars off of him. "Why are you here?" He asked her.

"Because, I have to stop the one I love from doing something stupid." Katrina said, while keeping her gaze on the metal bars holding him to the wall. _'Why did he have to use metal cuff?' _She thought.

The man raised an eyebrow. "The one you love?" He asked. "Who's that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Katrina said, before giving up. _'Uhh, I can't get these stinking cuffs off of him.' _She thought. She could hear Leon arguing with the penguins.

"Now be silent." She heard Leon say. "You are going to see the true power of my weapon."

At that, she immediately spun around to face her loved one. "Oh, no you're not." She shouted at him.

Leon turned around to face her. His eye grew so big, that she thought it would pop out of his skull. "Katrina." He then looked at the weapon. She looked at it too and saw it preparing to fire. Her eyes widened, but it didn't last long. Leon deactivated it. "Katrina, what are you doing here?"

Katrina put her hands on her hips. "I live here too, you know." She said.

"I know that." Leon shot at her. "I mean in my lair."

She took a couple of paces closer to Leon. "I'm here to stop you from making this mistake." She shouted at him.

"Mistake?" Leon said. "What mistake?"

"What mistake?" Katrina said, mocking his voice.

"Katrina." Leon said, smacking a fist (or rather crumpled fin) into the dashboard of his scooter. "You are being immature."

"Oh, oh, I'm being immature." Katrina said. _'He had to pull that one.' _She thought. "I'm not the one who has a secret lair, dreams of taking over the world, and can't even find a decent job." She got really loud on the last part. She could hear the penguins encouraging her. Although, she really didn't care about them, so she ignored them.

"Oh, so that's it." Leon said. "This whole thing is because I couldn't get a job. I've told you, I will never work for humans."

"No, that's not the main point." Katrina said.

**(Penguins)**

"What is going on here?" Skipper said to the other penguins. They were watching the scene between Dr. Blowhole and the human. _'Why is he putting up with her?' _He thought. _'He usually would just vaporize her for even talking back to him.' _

"I would infer that this is a lover's quarrel." Kowalski said, analyzing the situation.

"Okay, two things." Skipper said. "One how did Blowhole get a girl? A human girl?"

"Love has no boundaries." Private said. "What only matters is what's on the inside, not the outside."

"Yeah, yeah." Skipper said, rolling his eyes. "Enough with the sappy talk." He looked at Kowalski. "Now, the second thing is, how can you tell if it's a lover's quarrel. Not one single girl has ever loved you."

Kowalski automatically looked downcast and started to whimper. "Yes, yes, it's true. No girl has ever loved. No girl will ever love me." He cried and turned his head away. "Don't look at my shame."

"Skipper." Private said, looking both sad and irritated. "Don't you think you went a little too far there?"

"No, my young and naïve Private." Skipper said, shaking his head. "Kowalski needs a little dose of reality every now and then."

**(Arguing couple)**

"Why are you acting like this?" Leon shouted at her. "If it's not the job, than what is it?"

Katrina pointed an accursing finger at him. "You of all people should know." She yelled at him. "You can't just go killing of the human race."

"They have given me every reason to do this." Leon said. "They've had it coming for a long time. I'm doing this for us, don't you see that. Give me one good excuse to stop. Just one."

Katrina sent a dagger like stare at him. She put a hand to her chest. "Because I'm human." She said, and then stamped her foot. _'Here it goes.' _She thought. "And Leon, our child will be human." She moved her hand to her midsection.

Everyone gasped. Leon just stared at her. "Our child?" Katrina nodded. "I'm going to be a father?"

Katrina couldn't hold back a smile. "Yes, you're going to be a father." She said.

At that, Leon face broke into a large grin. "I'm going to be a dad." He said, repeating it to himself a few time. He turned to his enemies. "Did you hear that penguins. I'm going to be a dad."

"Congratulations." Kowalski said.

"Yes, it really is super." Private chipped in. Rico whistled.

Skipper just stared at him. "You said penguins like a normal person." He said.

Leon averted his eyes. "No I didn't." He said. Before any of the penguins said anything, he spoke up. "Okay, yes I did. So, shut up." They stared at him for a moment. "Okay, I just did to urk you."

"I knew it." Kowalski said. "It fit right into my theory."

"Theory, smeary." Skipper barked. "Why don't you get a life?" Kowalski looked downcast again.

"Skipper, do you really think that's a nice thing to do?" Private said.

"No, but I'm a bit peeved, so I can do what I want." Skipper said. "Besides, I find his ego too large for his own good."

"I do not have a large ego." Kowalski said, with a few tears running down his face. "Just because my intellect is far superior to the majority of beings on the planet, does not give me a big ego."

"I rest my case." Skipper said.

Leon had tuned out their conversation. He had taken the potion and turned into his human form. He rushed over a hugged Katrina. _'It worked.' _She thought, giddily. "I love you so much, Katrina." He said to her.

"I love you too, Leon." Katrina said, before pulling him into a kiss.

They kissed for several minutes before; they heard an 'hhhmmmm'. They turned to see Skipper with frustrated eyes.

"Sorry about that." Leon said, before pressing a button to release them. "No hard feeling."

They came up to him. Skipper jumped up and slapped his face. "None." He barked.

Leon glared at Skipper, while he rubbed his cheek. Katrina grabbed hold of her lover's arm. "Okay boys, cut it out." She said. She then pressed the button that released the old man. She bent down and helped him up.

When he got up, the old man looked at Leon. "Well, I'll be." He said. "You're human."

Leon growled. "Right now." He said, with venom in his voice. "But inside, I'm still that dolphin whose life you ruined all those years ago."

"I'm sorry for the life I took from you." The old man said, with sincerity. "I never meant to hurt you. You just got stuck in the net. It was an accident."

Leon scoffed. Katrina sighed. _'Well, you can't expect change overnight.' _She thought.

_(Flashback)_

Katrina and Leon had been going out for a while now. She had to admit it. He was just so sexy as a human. _'Who would have guessed it?' _She thought. His touch sent shivers up her spine. No man had ever made her feel this way. _'Of course, he isn't at all like those other men.' _They were strolling down the sidewalk, during the night hours. After a while, he stopped and smirked. He then looked at her. "Stay here." Leon said. "I'll be right back." He then walked off.

Katrina smiled. Leon was so good to her. _'Not like those other jerks.' _She thought bitterly. Just then, she heard the sound of rough breathing. She turned around to see a man in tattered clothing. She raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" She asked sincerely.

The man smiled. For some reason, it was very creepy. "Most definitely, baby." He said.

Katrina put her hands on her hips. "Do I look like your baby?" She said, starting to get annoyed by this man.

He just nodded. "Oh, you most certainly do." He said, stepping over to her.

Katrina started to walk backwards, when he reached out for her. When it came in range of her body, she slapped it away. "Don't you dare think of touching me." She said, putting a finger in his face. "My boyfriend is close by and let me tell you something. He won't like it if he sees you touching without my permission."

"Well then, let's go somewhere private." The man roughly grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me." Katrina cried, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. She couldn't, for he had a strong grip. He dragged her into the alleyway and through her to the ground. She looked at him, as his eye's roamed her body. "I'll give you one more chance to get out of here, or you'll regret it." She tried to make it sound threatening, but her voice was cracking with fear. He just laughed at her attempt. He made a grab for her pants. She kicked at him, trying to keep him as far away from her as possible. He just grinned and grabbed her legs. She squealed in fright when he brought her close to him. He grabbed shirt and tried to rip it off.

Right before he could go any further, she heard a voice. "What is this?" They turned to see Leon glaring at the man, yellow roses in one hand. I smiled at him. _'Good timing.' _She thought.

"Leave me be." The filthy low life said, shaking his fist at Leon. "I'm just going to have a little fun with her."

"You're not having any fun with me." Katrina said, before he backhanded her. He had hit her pretty hard sending her against the wall. Her world became world.

**(Leon)**

Leon was seething with anger. _'How dare this putrid human harm Katrina.' _He thought. _'No one harms her and gets away with it.' _"Are you looking for an early grave?" He dropped his flowers.

The human male laughed at him. "That's real funny." He said. "Now leave me be, while a real man has some fun."

Leon marched right up to him. "You filthy human." He said. "You are a disgrace to your species. If you want to keep being that, and then leave my love alone."

"And what are you going to do about it?" The human said, puffing out his chest and looking tall.

Leon scoffed at this. _'Typical macho male behavior.' _He thought. _'It's a pity he won't see another day.' _He then kicked the human between the legs. He went down, trying to clutch his private area. Leon then kneed him in the face, breaking his nose. The human fell over, but he wasn't done with him. He picked him up by his hair and punched him twice, and then he moved him to the side of the building and smashed his head into it. He did that over and over, until he finally let go of the man. He thought of leaving the man there with his injuries, but he thought of Katrina. _'I'll make sure he never tries it again.' _He thought. The man stared at him, as he brought his foot down onto his neck, crushing his windpipe. He gasped for air, but couldn't get any. He died the next moment, leaving his useless body limp. Leon didn't fret on that. He got his phone out and dialed his base. "Hello." One of his minions answered.

"Yes, I need you to take care of a body for me." Leon said. "I don't want any evidence left at the scene. Got that?"

"Yes boss." The lobster replied.

"I'll leave a tracking device so you can find it." Leon said, before pulling out a small pin. He placed in inside the human's coat. "Now, get on with it." There was a short pause. "Get on with it." Leon yelled before turning off the phone. He then looked at Katrina with concern. He walked over to her as she regained consciousness. As he touched her, she flailed her arms to keep him away. "Stay back, please." Her voice shattered his heart.

"Katrina, it's me." Leon said, grabbing her arms.

Katrina looked at him a minute, before she wrapped her arms around him. She started to cry. "I was so scared." She said. "I thought he was going to kill you. I thought I was going to be alone again. I thought he was going to…" At that she trailed off and sobbed some more.

Leon wrapped his arms around her body. "Shhh, it's alright." He said, trying to sooth her. "No one's going to hurt. I promise that I'll always be there for you." He pulled away to look into her face. "Always." He said, before kissing her. They then got up and walked back to his hideout. Leon had his eyes peeled for any sign of danger. _'No way am I going to have another filthy human throw themselves on Katrina.' _He thought. When they made it back to his lair, he brought her back to her room. It was refurbished and spotless, much better than when she had first arrived. He gestured her to sit on the bed. He then looked her over, for any injuries. She had bruises on her arm, from where the human had grabbed her. He guessed she had bruises on her legs too, but he wasn't going to take off her pants. He smiled, when he didn't see anything wrong with her. He stroked the back of her head and she winced. He pulled back to see some blood on his hand. He was seething. _'That human is lucky I finished him, before I found this.' _He thought. He went to her back to see a gash. Not a large one, but it was bleeding. So, he went to the bathroom and wetted a towel. Leon went back to Katrina and wiped away the blood. He then got a bandage and wrapped it around her forehead.

As he got up to leave, she shot her arms out and pulled him to her. "Please, don't leave." Katrina said, into his shoulder. "I don't want to be alone. Not tonight."

Leon sadly smiled. He sat down in the bed. He stroked her back for a few minutes, trying to sooth her. She had stopped crying and was just breathing in and out slowly. She looked up at him and moved herself closer. He really wanted to kiss her right then, but he couldn't. _'Not tonight.' _He thought. "Katrina…" He said, but was cut off when she forced her mouth on his. He was shocked at first, but then pushed away. "Katrina. Not tonight. You were nearly raped by that low life human. I will not take advantage of you." He stood up.

He then felt Katrina's arms around his waist. She had started crying again. "I'm sorry." She pleaded. "I didn't mean it. I just don't want to be alone. I want to be in your arms. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Guilt swept over him. He hadn't meant to make her cry. _'Should I stay?' _He thought. _'No, this is just taking advantage of her.'_ "I love you."

'_Well, you certainly can't walk out on her now.' _He thought. Leon went back to the bed and stared into her face, as he brushed away the tears that stained it. "It should be me who should be apologizing." He said, soothing her. "I shouldn't have even thought of walking out of here, leaving you alone. For that I'm sorry, my love." He moved forward and captured her lips in a kiss. She kissed back and they found their tongues probing into each other's mouths. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him on top of her. He didn't mind and they continued kissing. Eventually, they had to come up for air. When he looked at her, she looked a bit scared. _'Did I do something wrong?' _He thought. "What's got you upset?"

"I'm upset, because I know it's going to hurt." Katrina said, looking into his eyes.

Leon stared at her for a moment, trying to comprehend what she said. _'I would never hurt her, unless…' _His eyes widened at the thought and he rolled off of her. "No." He said. "I will not take your virginity."

Katrina crossed her arms and pouted. "I wouldn't put it that bluntly."

Leon turned to look at her. "Oh, how would you put it?" He asked.

Katrina scooted over to him on the bed. She let one of her hands trace across his chest. His breathing started to quicken. She leaned forward. "Making love." She whispered into his ear.

Shivers went up his spine. _'Pull yourself together.' _He thought. "Now Katrina, please stop." He said, weakly. "You are just a little traumatized from the incident."

"It wasn't that traumatizing." Katrina said, nibbling his ear.

Leon's eye twitched. _'Human ears are quite sensitive, apparently.' _He thought. "He knocked you against the wall." He said.

"But I had you to protect me." Katrina said.

Leon pushed her away. "I won't take it, just for a reward." He said.

Katrina shook her head. "I'm not giving it to you as a reward." She said, shaking a finger in his face. "I still have dignity you know." She paused and looked at him. "I'm giving it to you, because I love. I want to spend every minute of my life with you." She hugged him and cried softly into his chest. "Please, don't ever leave me. I couldn't stand that. Not again, not when we've become so close."

Leon pulled her away, so he could brush the tears off her face. He smiled at her. "Never." He said, with pure sincerity. "I would never leave you. You are the only person I could ever love."

Katrina smiled at him and leaned closer. Multiple things went through his head. _'Okay, here's how it starts.' _He thought. _'You could always back away and leave, but there are problems. A beautiful woman has offered herself to you. I could leave that. A beautiful woman you love has offered herself to you. I could possibly leave that. A beautiful woman you love who loves you back with as much passion as you has offered herself to you. That tears it.' _He went forward and captured her lips in his. He pushed her back in the bed, causing her to giggle. He bends down and continues the kiss, as their tongues intertwine.

**Hello and thank you for reading this story. First of all, there is a little skit from Monty Python in here. When he is shouting to get on with it. You can remember a certain general saying that. I can't help it, Monty Python bits appear every now and again in my stories. At least once, if at all. Secondly, I know I sort of made Skipper seem like a jerk to Kowalski, but have you watched the show. Kowalski isn't exactly his favorite. They usually contradict each other and get into heated arguments. Skipper seems to like to be blunt with him, like in how he isn't lucky with woman. 'Monkey Love', 'Gone in a Flash' are notable episodes. 'Monkey Love' especially, when he asks Private's advice first because he thinks Kowalski can't handle the concept of love. When Kowalski admits this, somewhat tearily, Skipper just blows this off. (Skipper is a jerk sometimes in the series.) Don't get me wrong, I like Skipper and I am not trying to bash his character. It's just Kowalski is, and has always been, my favorite, with Dr. Blowhole and Hans right behind him. (Yeah, I'm a sucker for comedic villains.) Thirdly, why did I kill the rapist? Originally, I was going to let Dr. Blowhole (aka Leon) turn him into the police. But I stopped that for two reasons. One, I didn't want to deal with the police. Two, I hated writing this guy. I hate rape; I also hate it when a person writes a story just about a rape. I just wanted to kill him so badly, that I decided to just kill his sorry hide. I think this was the right thing to do, but self-defense seems like a crime in this country. (Except in Texas I believe.) That's not an insult; I just don't like the thought of someone like him, roaming the streets.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello. I would first like to say, congratulation to Rose Silverpen. You have certainly given me the strangest review yet. But, I do find it sort of harsh and creepy. I mean really, dating him and then killing his family. Now that's harsh.**

**Skipper appeared. "Yes, we'll have to keep an eye on you." He said. "The person is obviously deranged."**

**"I beg to differ." Kowalski said, with a monocle on his right eye. "Rose Silverpan was talking about Kowalski, but not this Kowalski."**

**"Intriguing theory." I said.**

**"What theory?" Skipper said, obviously confused.**

**"Parallel universes." Kowalski said, adjusting his monocle. "She dated Kowalski, but not this Kowalski."**

**"That would explain your monocle." I said. "Not this universe Kowalski." The penguins gasped.**

**Parallel universe Kowalski smirked. "Clever, Mr. Author." He said, adjusting his monocle. "Really clever."**

**This universe Kowalski came walking up and stood right next to the other penguins. He then looked at the other Kowalski. "Oh no, not another one." He groaned.**

**"No Kowalski, that's not you from the future." Skipper said. "He's from another universe."**

**"You conquered the concept of universal travel?" He questioned going right up to his doppelganger. "Please give me those secrets."**

**"I would, but that would make me a good incarnation." The alternate universe Kowalski said, before disappearing.**

**I looked to the audience. "If any of you are confused, blame Rose Silverpan, not me." I said.**

**(One year later.)**

Blowhole prepared himself for the upcoming meeting. Of course, he didn't go by Blowhole anymore. He went with the name his mother had given him and the one his love used so much. Still, it was degrading what was happening to him. He, who many feared and trembled at the very thought of him, was being defeated by a simple neck tie. _'I shall have the man who made these ties, fired.' _He thought this empty threat. "Leon, are you having trouble with your tie." His wife asked. Leon turned around to see his lovely wife. She was as beautiful, if not more so, as ever. Her big, round belly was flat and slim again. The reason was in a small little stroller. He bent down and looked at his son. His baby looked at him and smiled. He was wearing a full bodied pajama suit and a little cap. Leon gently picked him up and tickled his belly. The baby started to giggle. He then gently rested him in his arms. Katrina smirked. "You're avoiding the question."

"Can't I just cuddle up with our child for no reason?" Leon said. His wife shrugged. "Okay, yes, I am having trouble with this stupid neck tie. I'm just a bit stressed, okay."

"Alright, I'll put Philip back in his stroller." Katrina said, coming to take their son in her arms.

Leon retracted him. "Just one more minute." He said, rocking the baby back and forth.

Katrina laughed. "You're on in a few minutes." She took the babe in her arms and lightly kissed his head. Then, she placed him in the stroller. She turned around and tied his neck piece. "You really should learn how to do it."

Leon grabbed her waist and brought him closer. "Eh, it gives me another excuse to be close to you." He said. As they leaned closer for a kiss, the penguins entered the room. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to give you support in your lecture." Skipper said.

"Well, I doubt I'll need it, but thanks anyways." Leon said.

Katrina kissed him on the cheek. "You'll be great." She said to him.

Leon smiled and kissed her on the lips. "Of course, I will." He said when he pulled away.

"Yeah, there's no reason to fear some stage." Skipper said.

"Correct." Kowalski said. "Even with thousands of people watching your ever move, with anyone of them forming a plan to ruin your career." Skipper glared at him. "What?"

"That makes me feel so much better." Leon said, sarcastingly. He started to walk out onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen." The announcer said, as Leon walked up right next to him. "I present to you Mr. Leon Mareen. Head of the USA's Wildlife Protection Agency." Mareen was his mother's name, so he had taken it as his human last name.

'_Why humans have multiple names, I'll never know.' _He thought. Leon cleared his throat. He then began his speech.

**Thank you all for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it. I do hope more people write stories about Dr. Blowhole. He deserves more attention, even if he's only been in one episode. I hope you guys check out some of my other fanfiction stories. **

**The whole cast got together. "Bye." They said.**


End file.
